Child's Play
by wafflebat
Summary: Grodd and some of Gotham’s most deadliest villains are teaming up and he's created a Time Altering Device to go back in time to get rid of the JL. But in the process of fighting the JL something goes wrong the JL finds themselves a lot younger. Ch. 3 up!
1. Dead Ends

**Child's Play**

**Author's Note:** I loved the episode Kid Stuff so much I had to write a story with little Justice Leaguers. They're just so cute!

**Full Summary:** Gorilla Grodd and some of Gotham's most deadliest villains are teaming up. Grodd has created a Time Altering Device to go back in time and warn his past self of the Justice League so they don't ruin his plans and Gotham's most deadliest are in it to get rid of the Batman. But when a flying Bat-a-Rang hits it the wires a time warp goes over the Justice League keeping them in the present but reversing their age…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League… though I wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Dead Ends

Batman gritted his teeth. The thought of dragging the team into _his_ city was enough to make him cringe. He knew he was being over territorial but he felt that he could handle _his _villains on _his_ own.

As Batman instructed the League around Gotham he looked around the dark city. The damp, dark city of Gotham sat almost in the darkest shadow of night as the moon shown upon it. Buildings looked like black mounds' reaching to the sky, not even stars were bright enough to get through the darkened city. Gargoyles lined the buildings, like guardians as glared fearfully to all those walking home on that cold Halloween Night. The traffic, busy as any other night, was heard rumbling at the bottom pit of the city.

He jumped roof-to-roof, feeling more at home on this mission than any other, since he was home. Gotham could always get him ready, the beat of guns and crime kept Batman coming back making the dark city have some hope.

"Batman," came a female voice on the end of his communicator link.

"Yes," Batman answered as he took a pair of binoculars and looked in an old candy factory. If rumor was right, Joker was making a deal with a dangerous mind, and knowing the Joker, he figured an abandoned candy factory was his style.

"I think I've found something," answered the voice of Wonder Woman.

Batman pulled his binoculars away and answered the Amazon, "What?"

"I've found some fur near the docks," she told the Dark Night, "I'm not sure if that means Grodd came from the docks or is at them. How about you? Any luck?"

Batman would have liked to tell her yes, but the sad fact was he hadn't, "No. But then again, it's been that kind of night."

"Indeed," she answered, "I'm at a lost as to why Grodd would even think of joining your Joker as you call him?"

"Yes," Batman answered.

"You tell me he is not funny, then why is his name Joker?" Diana asked curiously.

Batman knew the Amazon Warrior had meant no harm in her question, but Batman hated talking about the Joker after what he had done over the years. But he would answer Wonder Woman's question for her. He felt that if anyone else had asked it would have been no, but for Diana, he couldn't say no.

"He thinks he's funny," the Dark Knight said coldly, "He's just insane."

"If he is insane then why would Grodd waste such time on a lost mind?" Wonder Woman questioned.

Batman sighed, "Wish I could answer that," he told her, "But that's why were on duty."

"I suppose," she said letting their conversation drift off slowly.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he hoped the rooftops looking for a sign. The Joker was certainly not a quiet man. He would make an appearance sooner or later; Batman knew that.

But what he didn't know, was why the Joker would be after highly valuable equipment from Wayne Enterprises. This was the other part of his mission. To figure out why the Joker wanted such technology. It simply wasn't his style. Perhaps this was Grodd's doing.

Shooting his grapple and latching it onto a near by gargoyle he swung off into the night looking for a giant talking gorilla with a high IQ and a mad man who laughed.

* * *

**-On Main Street-**

"Okay…" Flash sighed as he met up with Superman, "I give up! We've searched everywhere… I mean… you think that a giant gorilla that can talk would stick out a little more."

The Man of Steel sighed, "Well I guess not in Gotham."

Hawkgirl flew down looking angry, "Batman said that freaks and weirdoes were common in Gotham, but that's stretching it."

"Any luck?" asked Superman.

Raising an eyebrow, Hawkgirl crossed her arms over her chest, "Does it look like I had any luck?" she growled.

Superman knew when Hawkgirl came to a dead end she got a bit cranky. He took her comment lightly.

Wonder Woman soon landed on the pavement next to Flash.

"Hey Princess," he grinned, "Did you find Lady Luck?"

"I haven't had any luck," she informed her partners, "But I did find some fur."

"Join the club," Flash grumbled to her first comment.

Superman took more interest in the second comment, "So you did find something."

"It's only fur."

"Alright Bats," Flash said in his communicator, "I want your caped butt back here! I keep getting lost in this creepy old city and why is Diana so concerned with this fur stuff and—"

Batman jumped right in front of Flash.

"ACK!" Flash screamed, "Don't do that!"

Batman neither apologized or looked sorry.

Flash grinned a weak smile the point his finger a Batman, "You know, this so called city… isn't a city… it's a dark maze! I can't find crud!"

"Sometimes you need to look less with your eyes," Batman said hearing something off in the distance.

He turned his head and saw a figure lurking about in the corner crawling up the building… almost cat-like.

"What are you looking at?" Flash asked plainly.

Batman smirked and started heading towards the dark alley. Diana followed next to Batman. Superman turned and followed with Hawkgirl and Flash close on his tail. Batman stepped into the shadows.

"Back to your old ways Catwoman?" Batman grinned.

A chuckle was heard and a woman in a black cat suit stepped out from the shadows, her claw like gloved hands on her cheek as she laughed, "Hardly…"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Can't a cat go for a walk?" she flashed a grin, "Or are only dogs allowed?"

Batman allowed his eyes to narrow, "What are you doing?" this time the question was more cold and directed.

Catwoman looked at her claws and shrugged, "Just thought I'd find out what all the fuss was about," she said simply.

"Fuss?"

"Oh the Bat hasn't heard," she said grinning ever still walking closer to Batman. Diana stiffened her posture. She didn't like this woman. And the closer she got to Batman, the more angered she felt.

"I hear a lot of things…" Batman told her.

"Obviously this wasn't one of them or you won't be coming over to the pretty kitty."

Batman glared back at her. He was growing impatient with Catwoman and grabbed her hand that was starting to head towards his chest, "Let me ask again."

"Oh all right," Catwoman frowned, "Kill joy."

"Another time," Batman growled, "Now where were you going?"

"I wasn't really 'going', as you put it, anywhere," Catwoman began. The other's listened intently. Shayera looked at Catwoman almost hatefully, as if Catwoman was going to eat her.

"I was simply out… since I am allowed… and I spotted Harley and Ivy," the rest of the Justice League, except Batman and Superman, looked puzzled.

Catwoman clarified, "A clown in love with Joker and a girl that's obsessed with plants. Harley and Ivy have been talking you know? And word is on the street about a deal. Joker of course wanted in, and apparently, as the talk goes, he's in. Although I'm not sure what it's about, Joker invited a few friends over to let them in. I wasn't invited but I plan to make my own entrance," Catwoman told Batman and the others.

Her story seemed to check out in Batman's opinion, so he decided to let her go, "Was that so hard?"

Catwoman placed a clawed hand to Batman's cheek, "It could have been more interesting."

Diana felt her hands ball up into fists, as this woman seemed to crawl over Batman. Batman on the other simply smiled.

"Is that all?" Hawkgirl questioned Catwoman.

"You suspect me of lying little birdy?" Catwoman asked.

Hawkgirl folded her arms again and made a face. Catwoman seemed satisfied with the end result.

"Anything else I can help you out with my Dark Knight?" Catwoman asked.

He grinned, "No."

She frowned, "Are you sure?"

Diana was at the point of hitting Catwoman right now. She was getting very frustrated with her. And the way she seemed to crawl all over Batman was making her madder by the minute.

"Alright!" Wonder Woman shouted as she grabbed Catwoman's hand as it moved towards Batman.

Catwoman raised an eyebrow unseen because of her mask, but confusion was clear on her face.

"Jeez…" she breathed, "Cat got your tongue?"

Diana narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay," Superman said breaking the silence the was between the two, "Let's find Grodd."

Superman started to walk before Catwoman brought up another interesting topic, "You don't even know where to start looking."

"Near the docks where Diana found the fur," Superman stated.

"Go there if you want to get caught," Catwoman said simply.

Flash looked over curiously, "And how would you know?"

"Saw Ape Boy planting it there," Catwoman hissed, "Smart for a zoo attraction."

"He's not a normal animal," Hawkgirl said darkly.

"Well I noticed," said Catwoman agreeing with Hawkgirl, "Most apes don't drive motorcycles."

Superman was also growing tired of Catwoman's beating around the bush, "Anything else we should know? Did you see where he was going?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions?"

"Just answer them," Superman said flatly.

"He was headed towards Pratt Street near the construction site. Probably hiding in that old Sub Way station that was blown up last month by Two-Face."

"Alright," Superman said, "Let's go."

"You're welcome," Catwoman said crossing her arms coldly.

The League started to head off. Superman, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman took flight and Flash started to speed off. Batman paid once last glance towards Catwoman before shooting his grapple and swinging off.

Standing there, alone again, Catwoman frowned, and climbed up the roof watching the Justice League head towards the Pratt Sub Way station. She gave a sorrowful glare before following the Justice League in the shadows.

* * *

**-Pratt Sub Way Station-**

"Kinda creepy down here…" Flash grinned.

Hawkgirl, who had just finished contacting Green Lantern to join them for backup turned her head towards the Scarlet Speedster, "It's an abandoned Sub Way station… what do you expect? A welcome mat and Hospitality Suite?" Hawkgirl scowled.

"No…" Flash said ashamed.

"Quiet," Batman hissed as he walked along the broken tracks and was rubbing something between his gloves, "They've been here. Catwoman wasn't lying."

"Does she normally lie?" Diana questioned.

"No," Batman stated, "I was informing those who had doubts," he said darkly.

Wonder Woman felt taken back and remained silent as she and the others followed Batman down the Sub Way tracks.

Silently, the League went down the tracks and stopped as Batman stuck out a hand when he picked up voices.

"Oh come on Gorilla Man!" said a laughing man, "Just let me— OW!"

"Don't touch!" snapped another voice, deeper and angrier.

"Party pooper…"

"Aw come on Mista J!" snapped another voice, a woman's, "He's gots lots and lots of other toys we can play with!"

"I SAID _DON'T _TOUCH!" screamed the deep voice again.

"Ah!" cried the girl. It sounded as is she fell.

The Justice League inched closer until they saw shadowed figures. The girl who was talking was now on the floor getting helped up by another girl with long red hair.

"You know… you could be a little more nicer to us Banana Breath," the other woman snapped, "If it wasn't for us you'd be lost."

"She's right," said a short figure blowing a puff of smoke, "This is our home turf."

"Yea…" snarled another shadow flipping a coin in the corner, "With out us… you'd be dead."

"They're right you know," said a hulk of a creature.

The shadow they all were all talking to, large, and almost ape-like laughed softly, "I'm paying you all… is that not enough for your greedy hearts?"

"Yes… and about that money," said the laughing man. Batman moved his head out and pulled it back once he saw whom he was dealing with.

"Grodd is the brains behind this operation," Batman informed the League, "Joker and Quinn are taking part. Seems like they're second in command… or have deemed themselves second. Poison Ivy is the other woman with them… she's close to Quinn. Two-Face is in the corner with the coin and Penguin is the other man. Clayface is—"

"Is that glob like thing?" Flash asked.

They all ignored Flash's question, "Why are they teaming up with Grodd?" Hawkgirl asked, mace in hand.

Batman turned his head back to the conversation, "I'm going to find that out."

The villains began to talk more but they all seemed to be arguing.

"Alright!" screamed Poison Ivy, growing frustrated with the others arguing, "Shut up and let's get down to business…" she snarled.

"Yea!" said Harley agreeing, bouncing on a Pogo Stick playfully, her mask's bells bouncing with her, "I wanna play!"

"Calm down pooh," Joker informed Harley, "Ole Banana Boy needs to go through his plan for everyone else."

The large figure, who was Gorilla Grodd, smirked and pulled a helmet looking device placing it on a small table in the center of them, Two-Face was the only one who remained in the shadows as if he was guarding something.

"This," Grodd began, "Is my Time-X-Regulator. Using this helmet, I will travel back through time to allow myself to warn my past self of the Justice League's on coming attack so I can prepare to get around it. But, since you were all so kind in helping me get the pieces needed for my project," Grodd said thanking them.

Batman froze. It was all starting to make sense. The highly valuable products from Wayne Enterprise that were missing! Grodd was using them… he had gotten Gotham's most deadliest villains to get them, one, so he'd have a clean hand and two, since they knew the city front to back. It was all making sense. And the reason the villains were getting paid was for collecting the items he could not.

Grodd continued to speak, "I will spare Batman so you can have the last swing at him. The least I could do for you doing all my shopping for me."

"What about the cash?" Penguin asked, puffing on his cigarette.

Grodd chuckled, "I haven't forgotten… once you have your hands at Batman, you will be rewarded with all the cash you want."

"How?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Well, with no Batman to stop you, the Gotham Bank is free for your usage," Grodd said grinning.

Penguin nodded with a plump smile, "You've got style my friend."

"But!" the Joker said jumping on the table grinning like a mad man, "I get first cracks at ole Guano-Man! I owe him one…" he said before he started laughing madly.

"Fine," Penguin said, "But leave some for the rest of us."

"As wonderful as this is," Poison Ivy began, "Batman isn't just going to walk over to us you know…"

Two-Face, then stepped out of the corner. The Justice League was holding their breath as he came out holding someone by the neck, someone struggling.

"That's why I've taken the liberty of bringing Bats an invitation," growled Two-Face with a grim smile.

He stepped forward out of the cornered shadow and shoved a smaller figure onto the table with a painful expression from the figure. The figure looked up at the villains struggling to get free, but he was bound and gagged.

"Greetings Bird-Boy!" Joker laughed again before laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think so far? Yea I know it was a little long but I had to build up the plot in this chapter, but next chapter they should be kids. If anyone has any suggestions or wants something in the story, I'll see what I can do. Please read and review if ya can... 


	2. Battle for Time

**Beginning Author's Note:** Not to worry more of the Secret Society villains are in this chapter as for a few others. The story has more Gotham villains 1) because I'm a huge Batman fan and know more personalities of those villains and 2) its in Gotham so more are around. But never fear… other villains are in on Grodd's plan too. Don't think Grodd hasn't come unprepared, he knows that some of Gotham's "most deadliest" are only deadly to Batman more than the others.

To:

**Anonymous But Eager**: Yes I forgot about those episodes and remembered after I posted it (and re-reading it) that that was a mistake. I'm not sure if Giganta will in the plot line. I could never leave her out... but then again I might. I can't remember if she talks or not… I don't think she does… but I can't remember. But Grodd and her are tight ya know? So I can add her in. If you can tell me if she talks or not, that will be helpful I it would be easier for me to add her in, considering that I think I will… I just can't remember in that episode if she does or not. Thanks for the review.

**BeetleCat**: I'm glad you like the tension between Diana and Catwoman. I always wondered how that would play out if they met. The blurb about the stolen items is actually linked to Grodd. In the first chapter Batman thinks (as they're eavesdropping on Grodd) that Grodd hired Gotham's "deadliest" since they knew the city best. I might have made that unclear but I can always find a spot to clarify it in, which should be in this chapter. Thanks for bringing that up. I want little confusion as possible.

**DianaRulz**: I'm glad you're enjoying the Wonder Woman vs. Catwoman feeling. It gets more interesting as the story goes along.

**The Drewfus**: You want Croc, you got Croc. I'll add him in later in the story for ya. He's always a good character.

**JuStIcE LeAgUe RoCkS**: I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Battle for Time

Batman froze on the spot. Diana noticed the tense look and looked up at Superman who also looked a bit stunned.

"Tim…" was all Diana heard Batman say, his fists clenched.

The villains all looked on, as Robin struggled to get free. They all grinned in satisfaction. Joker still laughing, and pulled out a knife putting it to Robin's throat. Robin head butted the Joker back trying to protect himself, with a glare. Joker stumbled back a bit before he rolled up his sleeves and held the knife tight in his hand.

"Not now!" Two-Face shouted, grabbing the knife from Joker, "Wait!"

"Oh fine… party pooper…" Joker sighed flipping the knife back into his jacket, "But _you_ wait Bird-Boy…" he chuckled, "You wait…"

Robin looked slightly relieved but the look of terror was still plain on his face.

"So," Grodd began, looking up at Robin with some curiously not understanding his importance to Batman, "Shall we begin?"

"Yea…" Joker giggled, "Let's get crackin'!"

"Can I watch Brat-Boy?" Harley said grabbing him off the table to allow Grodd to put the Time-X-Regulator down, "I promise not to touch a hair on his head."

"No!" Two-Face said returning to his watch over Robin by grabbing him, "You'll kill him."

"Hmpf!" Harley said folding her arms over her chest and spitting her tongue out, "You're no fun."

Two-Face grunted and grabbed Robin, keeping the guard over him once again.

Batman shifted his weight uneasily as he watched. His partner… no… his son was in the clutches of mad minds and he hadn't saved him. He could only imagine what Tim was thinking his mind… how horrible he must be feeling.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

Catwoman jumped down the stairs with grace. She had seen the Justice League come down this way. She walked down the deserted, hollow Sub Way before she spotted them up ahead, listening in carefully on a conversation.

Taking a few steps backwards, Catwoman nestled herself between two rocks to be unseen. This plan of hers was working out perfectly. Whatever Joker and the gang were up to, she suspected it was big. And she wanted to crash the party.

She licked her lips with eagerness until she saw the Justice League looking tense.

Carefully she leaned her head out to get a better view. Batman seemed to be stirring restlessly as the others tried to calm him down.

* * *

**-Back to the League-**

"I'm ending this," Batman hissed as he started to get up.

Hawkgirl grabbed him, "And ruin the mission! Wait _one_ more minute!"

"They have Robin!" snarled Batman.

"_Wait_!" Hawkgirl begged, "John said he was coming. Give him some time."

"When did this happen?" Flash asked.

"As we were coming down, I called him for back up," Hawkgirl turned a sorrowful glance towards Batman, "Please wait one more minute."

"We have all the information we need," growled the Dark Knight, "I'm not loosing my partner just because you wanted to wait a few more minutes for John."

"Batman…. she's right," added Superman, "We still need more information on their plan. We have the main idea," he added in seeing the look on Batman's masked face, "And we can use all the help we can get. But we can't be sure… just wait one more minute."

Batman said nothing as he narrowed his eyes and forced them back towards Grodd and the others. Wonder Woman couldn't help but notice how frustrated he had become. True, Batman was never the calmest person, but he was always in check, only frustrated when something was truly wrong. She didn't know a lot about Robin, but Flash had told her about him once during lunch. He had called Robin a partner but she was thinking Robin meant more to Batman then the others knew.

Angrily, Batman forced himself back to their conversation as he heard footsteps land softly behind him. Green Lantern had just arrived, but he could care less. Robin's life was at stake.

"He's here let's—"

"Calm down Bats," the Scarlet Speedster said holding his arm out so Batman wouldn't get up, "We need a plan."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Flash is right," Hawkgirl said, John, or in uniform the Green Lantern, was standing right next to her, "We need a plan… you of all people are never this careless."

"His partner's life is at stake… can you blame him?" Diana said, "If one of my sisters was in the same spot I would be doing the same thing."

Batman looked at Wonder Woman carefully and felt his lips ease into a smile almost as she said those words.

"Enough bickering… now Flash," Superman said, "I need you to go in and cause a distraction. John, I want you to get Robin to—"

"Robin?" he questioned.

Superman nodded, "Two-Face has him…" he described Two-Face to John, not sure if the Lantern knew him or not, "I need you to get him out of harm's way. You're ring is the best thing for that. The rest of us, take down Grodd and the others. Destroy the time machine if you can… then we don't have to worry about him going off into the past."

No words were spoken. The silence meant they all understood. Batman still looked murderous at the fact that his ward was in danger but trusted Green Lantern enough to make sure he'd get Robin to safety.

Flash grinned and decided to make his appearance. With great speed, the Fastest Man on Earth zoomed in the room.

"Hey guys," he grinned, "Mind if I crash the party?"

The villains all set glares in his direction and Poison Ivy balled her fist and smirked a deadly smile.

"Crash this!" Poison Ivy shouted sending a giant green root towards the Scarlet Speedster.

Flash gave a quick glance and zipped off around the room as Poison Ivy sent another root crashing his way.

"I liked you better in that alternate Justice Lords universe Poison Oak!" cried Flash.

Poison Ivy gritted her teeth and hurled another root his way, "It's POISON _IVY_!"

"Whatever…"

Thanks to Flash's distraction, the rest of the League was making their move. Diana flew straight towards Harley who jumped on a pogo stick, preformed a back flip, then flipping her pogo stick up and pulled something on it with a grinning look.

The Amazon Princess stopped dead in her flight as she realized this was not a normal pogo stick. It was more like a pogo stick with a hidden gun feature, something she assumed the insane clown added in. Placing her arms up, she put trust into her magical bracelets to shield her from harm.

She had to have been pushed back several feet; she heard her heels screeching below her on the ground as she blocked the gun explosion. Harley's pogo stick was more of a bazooka.

Harley snapped her fingers in frustration, "Darn!"

Diana again flew towards her, passing Two-Face and Batman in a heated battle.

Throwing a punch, Two-Face ducked the Dark Knight's roundhouse kick. He grinned an evil grin before pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Batman, "I've wanted to do this for a while you know…" he told Batman, "But perhaps I'll wait."

Batman gritted his teeth. At least Two-Face was away from Robin, but now he was merely toying with Batman at the moment as if he was bait of some sort. Ripping out a Bat-a-rang, he threw it at the double-faced man.

Two-Face ran and it soon became a chase as Batman threw more Bat-a-rangs.

"Watch it!" Green Lantern said ducking a few more Bat-a-rangs that bounced off the walls as he untied Robin. Undoing the knots quickly, he soon found Robin small enough to wriggle through the rest. He ripped out his gag and coughed.

"You okay kid?" the Lantern asked.

"Fine," Robin told him, "And I'm not a kid."

Green Lantern wanted to roll his eyes… _kids_… Batman's _kid_… "Alright, you're coming with me."

Robin looked back at him, fighting going on all around him, "What about Batman?" he questioned.

"He's fine," John assured the young Boy Wonder, "Now come on."

"I'm _not_ leaving Batman!" Robin shouted.

"Look kid," he said much to Robin's displeasure, "You're coming with me now—"

"LOOK OUT!" Robin shouted gabbing Green Lantern, and with all the force a thirteen year old could muster, pulled him down as a clay glob came hurdling towards them.

On the ground, both looked up carefully to see Clayface, pumpkin like face, grinning back at them. Robin pulled something out of his utility belt and handed it to Green Lantern as they jumped back from Clayface who was trying to pound them with his hammered hands.

"What's this?" Green Lantern questioned using his ring to hit Clayface.

Robin flipped backwards agilely landing behind Clayface and pulled out the same kind of disk he had given John, "Electronic Disk! Throw it at him! Electricity is his weakness! I got the back!"

Green Lantern looked at the disk and threw it. He hoped it didn't involve anything else… he didn't see an ON switch.

Clayface spun around and grabbed Robin before he could throw the disk, "Gotcha," he said in a deep satisfying tone.

"Get this," Robin said grinning as Green Lantern's disk hit Clayface in the back.

Instantly Clayface cried out dropping the Dark Knight's ward, who flipped away from the danger. Clayface soon turned into a mucky pile of clay as the electricity worked.

Green Lantern looked on and Robin smirked, "Yea!"

"Aright now lets get you out of here," Green Lantern said as they started to exit the fighting chaos going on all around.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Hawkgirl, her battle call been made, mace charged, she flew towards the Joker. He laughed comically then pulled out a small brown bag.

Hawkgirl still charged at him and the Joker simply made a run and threw a baby doll at Hawkgirl, "Here catch!" he laughed.

Catching the baby doll Hawkgirl looked at it as if said the classic, "Mama," before it…

"Whooopppeee!" Joker laughed at the baby girl exploded in Hawkgirl's face causing the Joker a get away.

"Ack!" coughed Hawkgirl as she tried to regain her senses. The baby doll had caused a great deal of smoke.

"Better luck next time toots!" Joker called out to Hawkgirl.

With her frustration rising, Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes, and tightened her grip on her mace. A clown wasn't going to make a full out of her…

Meanwhile, Superman was engaged in a battle with Grodd who was putting up quite a fight.

"Surrender!" Superman shouted punching Grodd into the wall.

Grodd seemed almost amused with the whole predicament. Superman looked at him curiously… something was wrong. It was as if Grodd had expected them to come.

"What is your plan!" Superman shouted. What they had heard when they were fighting could have been a set-up made by Grodd but told no one else. Did he know the League was there? He seemed too confident… almost as if this was following a plan.

Glaring at Grodd he was wanting for an answer.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

It was perfect. He had gotten out with out anyone noticing. He was almost home free. Giving a relieved sigh, Penguin chuckled to himself as he held onto the Time-X-Regulator. Grodd had been suspicious of a possible Justice League attack. The rule was, whoever could get out with the machine safe would get a something extra. Penguin, had no idea what he would get, but knew he had to deliver it to the warehouse building on 4th and 5th street. Grodd said someone would handle it until he was ready.

"And where are you off to?" asked a sly voice.

Penguin jumped back. Catwoman was right in front of him, eyes gleaming and she flashed a catty grin.

"Scram cat," Penguin told her.

She ignored him, "What's a little guy like you doing with a big thing like that?" she asked.

Penguin pulled out his umbrella, "I'm warning you. Go!"

"No. The kitty wants to play with your new toy," Catwoman said with a devious chuckle.

Penguin looked at her, and coldly stated, "Go play with Batman."

Catwoman narrowed her eyes and released the claws in her gloved hand. Penguin looked back towards the fighting; if he went in there he might be able to lose her.

And he went for it. Breaking off into a run, he ran back towards Grodd and the others. Catwoman chased him as he disappeared into the room.

"Fat idiot… when I get my claws on him he's— AH!"

Catwoman fell as a punching glove hit the back of her head, slamming her into the floor. She rubbed the back of her head gingerly as someone bended over next to her.

"Joker…" she hissed.

Joker laughed, "Ha! Correct you win the grand prize…" he cackled, "Now what's a sweet little kitty like you doing here? Gasp!" he cried, "Trying to crash the part uninvited! Ha ha ha! How original of you! Not everyone tries to pull that…"

Catwoman started to get up.

"No don't get up," Joker told her, smiling, "Here…" he said pushing her back down onto the ground, "Have a seat!"

Falling back to the ground, Catwoman winced as she hit it. Joker almost seemed to skip around her, "So…"

"So what?" she snarled.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk…" the Clown Prince of Crime told her pointing a finger at her, "Manners my dear."

Catwoman had no time for Joker's game. With a quick glance she could tell Penguin was gone. Angrily, she got back up and with great effort slashed a hole in his purple vest. Joker glared at her.

"And I get all dressed up and my best suit gets ruined…. Oh sob, cry… ha ha!" he said pretending to be upset, "But I'm sure I can replace it…" he said pulling out a knife on Catwoman.

She felt her body tense as he came towards her, she pulled out her whip, ready to strike when suddenly—

—WHAM!—

—Batman's foot suddenly appeared kicking the Joker hard in the face. The Clown stumbled backwards, but made a quick recovery and began a fight with the Dark Knight.

Laughing, the Joker squeezed his flower on his vest and an acid came shooting out. Batman froze and jumped back narrowly missing the deadly acid.

"Plenty more where that came from Guano-Man!" Joker told him with a smile, pulling out what appeared to be a water gun. He squirted it at Batman who again dodged it. And it was a good thing too… the gun was full of acid.

"Let's play tag!" Joker said laughing, "You're it Batman!" he said squirting his the end of his cape.

Catwoman watched Batman jump back as the acid hit his cape. She almost felt a slight butterfly reaction…

Batman reached into his utility belt and whipped out a Bat-a-rang quickly knocking the gun out of the Joker's hand. He growled and then suddenly started taking off in the only insane way the Joker would do.

Thinking fast, while chasing The Clown Prince of Crime, Batman took in the fighting. He had taken care of Two-Face and Diana was finishing up with Harley. Green Lantern, he had seen, take down Clayface with Robin and currently he was supposed to be getting Robin to safety. He didn't see the two so he assumed Green Lantern was taking care of Robin. Hawkgirl had been handling the Joker but she was now helping Superman take down Grodd.

Snapping back to reality, Batman saw the Joker jump over a box of supplies. Batman followed, and with a quick glance towards the box, he knew right away that these, along with many others, were boxes that were stolen and why he was originally out her in the beginning before all the stuff with Grodd had happened. Grodd had asked Gotham's most deadliest to steal to them. The pieces of that puzzle were complete. These were the boxes that he was looking for before any of this.

"Hey Bat-Boy!" called Joker, "Catch!"

Batman halted as the Joker threw a small bouncy ball at him. Grabbing his cape, he backed up allowing the ball to explode and using his cape, he shielded himself from the explosion.

Joker snapped his fingers in frustration and began to run off again.

Batman was growing tired of these games… he threw a Bat-a-rang and it hit Joker causing him to trip.

"Ouf!" Joker shouted as he hit the floor. The Bat-a-rang had ropes in it and had tied his feet up good and tight.

Batman, smirking, walked over and picked up the Joker, "Funs over…"

"Oh… you party pooper… never letting me have any fun…" the Joker sobbed.

With a grin and punch, Batman watched the dazed Joker fall into unconsciousness.

Batman felt satisfied, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You didn't have to do that you know," said a sly voice behind him.

Batman turned around to find himself looking at a smiling Catwoman, "But thanks anyway," said the feline keeper walking over closer to Batman with an enchanting smile.

For a second, Batman was considering saying 'Your welcome' when he heard Superman shout from a distance.

"BATMAN!" The Man of Steel shouted. He was currently in a battle with Grodd and it seemed almost as if Grodd was putting up a good fight, "The time machine!"

The Penguin was currently trying to escape with the Time-X-Regulator. Thinking quickly. Batman ripped out a Bat-a-rang and readied himself to throw it.

"Look out!" Wonder Woman screamed as she tried to fly over to Batman.

Wide-eyed, Batman turned around to see one of Harley Quinn's bazooka blasts heading straight for him. She obviously had escaped her capture. But Batman had to finish what he started.

With all his effort, he threw a Bat-a-rang towards the Penguin… but unfortunately Harley's bazooka shot hit him first, hitting his arm causing the Bat-a-rang, not to hit the Penguin, but the time machine.

"BATMAN!" Diana screamed as the blast hit Batman into the ground. Catwoman quickly looked over Batman as he grimaced and let out a moan in pain.

As the Dark Knight's Bat-a-rang in-bedded itself into the Time-X-Regulator it was almost as if time was stopped. No body moved. Grodd looked on wide-eyed as his machine started to malfunction. Penguin dropped the machine and took off running. No one bothered to chase him, all eyes fixed on the machine…

"What the—?" Green Lantern said as he flew into the room, green glowing eyes looking at the dropped Time-X-Regulator realizing that something was about to happen. Quickly he pulled out his ring to shield everyone from the on going explosion.

Diana rushed over to Batman's aid and wanted to push Catwoman out of the way so she could see if _her _Dark Knight was all right. How dare that Feline Fetished Woman look over _her_ hero like that, it was enough to make her want to— well we shouldn't get into that.

Soon a green shield came over the heroes and even the villains, protecting them from the blast that the Time-X-Regulator was giving off. Both villains and heroes looked on as Green Lantern struggled to keep the shield up as the explosion went of from the Time-X-Regulator.

But Green Lantern was struggling… the explosion was to strong… he fell onto one knee… arm still up holding the ring out as the energy the ring was giving out…

With a great explosion from the Time-X-Regulator, the Green Lantern's green shield fell and the room when black…

Wonder Woman fell to her knees… and slowly started to fall to the ground… her eyes were falling and the sound around her started to fade… she looked over at Batman who lay unconscious on the ground… she reached her hand over and clasped her smooth hand over his gloved one as the room went dark.

* * *

**Closing Author's Note**: Okay… so they're not kids in this chapter. Next chapter is almost done and I promise you… they're kids… and trust me… things are about to get interesting… Please read and review. 


	3. Just Us Kids

**Beginning Author's Note:** The long awaited chapter three… the Justice League are kiddies… along with a few other people… enjoy. So sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out.

**To:**

**Causeimbrokenandimlonesome:** I'm not sure why it said I had two chapters but you weren't able to view Chapter 2. It could have been just your computer or maybe not. Tell me after I post 3 if it does it again. Anyone else can feel free to tell me too…

**Sporksareweird:** Here's more for ya. Sorry I missed you in the thank-you section in the last chapter. I posted it right after your comment. Terribly sorry.

**Anonymous But Eager:** Thanks for the information on Giganta. I honestly can't remember that Justice League episode at all (I know its horrible) but as for the information… I thank you very much. She will be somewhere in the story. As for the fight with Grodd and Superman. I really didn't know how to stage it the way I wanted to. I'm not a big Superman fan and hardly know any of his attacks for one and this is my first time using Grodd as a villain (lol if you couldn't tell) so I know it probably sucked bad. I hope to make up for that however later in the story. Perhaps once the Leaguers are restored to their normal ages I can have a show down between Grodd and Superman for you. Thanks for the help and the review. I haven't decided if I'll have Giganta appear later in the story or soon.

**OooSupergirlooo:** Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you think it's nicely done.

**JuStIcE LeAgUe RoCkS:** Thanks for the continual reviews.

**UNKNOWN:** Glad you're enjoying it.

**Draco-luver** They're kids now. Yey!

**The Uncanny R-Man** Thanks. I'm glad you like it so far. You gotta love it when those Bat villains all team up. You know it's trouble. Lol. Also glad you like Hawkgirl and Catwoman's meeting. I don't think Catwoman _would _eat her… but… you never know. And glad you like the Wonder Woman/Catwoman tension. I mean two ladies, one bat, tension is bound. And I'm not really sure how close Grodd and Giganta are. I normally write Gotham based JL stories… so I'm trying my best with the Grodd/Giganta thing.

**Ebony L.:** Now it's updated. Only took me a few months. Lol.

**Cold Paws** Ahhh ha! You did notice the comment GL made to Robin earlier in the story. As a hint I will tell you Robin will be making another roll in this story and shall enjoy the fact that he is older and to his joy, taller than Bruce for once. But, that adventure is for chapter 4 however. As for the other projects… oy. I have too many. So I update this one now.

**Night-Owl123** Never fear! The update is here! Lol. I could never stop this story. I like it too much.

**Chapter 3**: Just-Us Kids

Wonder Woman grabbed her head… she had a throbbing pain going through it, almost as if she had been hit in the head by a truck. She opened her eyes, and let a groggily moan… a moan that sounded much sweeter and lighter than her normal sigh.

Her hand was still clasped into Batman's… but something felt out of place… Batman… his hand… it felt so… so small…

She shot her head up and looked around. All of Batman was small… he looked like a little kid!

"Oh no…" The Amazon whispered.

She grabbed her tiara off her head and looked back at her golden reflection. She wanted to scream… the Time-X-Regulator had turned her into an eight-year-old. The explosion… the Bat-a-rang must have triggered something. Now she was young! But… no… not just her… the whole League was transformed into eight-year-olds as she looked around seeing her young companions.

And to the Princess' shock… the villains were children too!

She stood up and looked around. Everyone seemed to be knocked out from the explosion that had occurred. Bending down, Diana remembered that the bazooka Harley had had hit Batman.

Knowing no one was awake, she was going to use Batman's real name. Diana kneeled down on one knee and gently shook Batman's shoulder.

"Bruce…" she whispered in a gentle little girl voice.

The came no answer… Batman lay on the ground out cold.

Wonder Woman bit her bottom lip, "Please Bruce…" she begged… "Wake up…"

She nudged hum again but still received the same answer… none. Putting on a pouty face, the young Amazon looked around to see if she couldn't wake another League member up.

But… to Diana's displeasure someone was already awake.

"Ouch…" said Catwoman, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head, "What happened?"

Wonder Woman… well who would probably be better known as Wonder Girl right now glared back at her feline companion.

"Look what you did!" Diana shouted.

Catgirl… since she was no longer a woman, looked shocked, "What did I do! What's going on! Why do you look like a kid?" she glanced around, "We all look like kids!"

"The Time-X-Thingy… when it exploded it must have turned us little… I think that Bat-a-rang messed the wires up or something… I'm not a scientist!" said Wonder Girl, not sure how this was all working and resumed her yelling, "And look what you did!"

Catgirl hissed, "I didn't cause the explosion!"

"Not _that_!" Diana whined, "Look what you did to Batman!"

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"If you hadn't have needed saving, he'd be awake right now… you're the one who put him at Harley's aim…" Diana pouted, "This is all _your_ fault!"

"_My_ fault! You were supposed to have taken care of Harley!" Catgirl stood up and pushed Wonder Girl backwards.

"How dare you!"

"Shut up stars for underwear!"

"At least it looks better than a skin tight thing…" retorted Diana, "You might as well wear nothing."

"At least I have clothes on you little—"

"ARG!" both children screamed.

As both girls turned their backs on each other, the others started to stir. Superman rubbed his head, "Ouch…" he looked around to see what had happened, "Oh no…" he said looking at his childish body, "Not again!"

"Not again what?" asked Flash, "Woa… I sound weird."

"Everyone sounds weird," Superboy told Flash, "We're little kids."

"Don't insult me!" the mini Scarlet Speedster protested.

"I wasn't… look at yourself… look around…"

Flash did a quick scan of the area then stopped to look at himself. He held out his hands and in shocked shouted, "Woa!" Flash looked back up a Superboy, "But I don't wanna be a little kid!"

"Well neither do I," Superboy told Flash. Standing up, Superboy saw that it wasn't only the heroes that were stirring. The villains were also waking up.

"That wasn't funny Bats… watch where you throw your toys Guano-Man," said a squeaky Joker who seemed to be taking in the situation, "Woa! Ha… I sound like I'm on helium," he said listening to his voice. He started to laugh just to hear his high-pitched cackle. The other villains were just as confused as the Joker and all looked at each other.

Two-Face stood up and ran over to Joker picking him up and slamming him against the wall viciously shouting.

"You stupid clown!" he said in the most threatening voice an eight-year-old could make, "You're stupid plan backfired and now look! I'm a little kid!"

"Not my fault! And not my plan Half and Half! Blame Banana Breath!" Joker said pointing to Grodd… or at least he thought he was pointing at Grodd. There was no one there. Two-Face dropped the Joker.

"Where'd he go?" Two-Face demanded.

Joker laughed, even as a child his laughter was insane, "What am I? His mother? Wasn't my turn to watch him… probably off with that big girlfriend of his… I bet they're K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he laughed, "They had they're own little secret spot and everything…" he explained to Two-Face.

Superboy turned his head. Of course he had been listening to the conversation, that's what heroes do, "GIGANTA!" Superboy asked.

Joker shrugged, "I guess… ha… I was only in this for the money..."

"What do you know?" Superboy said glaring. Joker obviously wasn't informed that Giganta wasn't his 'girlfriend'. But he wasn't here to press on personal matter. Superboy looked at the Joker angrily as the rest of the Justice League began to stir and stand up still confused about their transformation.

"Don't know a thing. Nadda! Nothing…" Joker lied.

"You're lying!" Diana said in a tattling voice.

"Oh dear me… how horrible of me for lying… why don't you go call my Mommy…" he laughed.

Wonder Girl crossed her arms and glared back at the insane child with displeasure.

"Shut up!" shouted Hawkgirl, mace in her hand, "What do you know about Giganta? Did she help him escape? I don't see him here!"

Joker gave a looked of consideration, thinking that he might actually tell then laughed as Harley bounced next to him.

"You've gotta guess first," Joker teased as Harley laughed besides him.

"I'm not playing your stupid games!" Hawkgirl screamed back.

Joker shook his head, "Then I'm not telling… nope, nope, nope."

Wonder Girl gritted her teeth. How would Batman handle this situation? She was sure he'd have some witty come back… or even better he'd stare the Joker down… no! He'd roughhouse him… Diana smiled slightly… she couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach as she thought of her Dark Knight.

"Ya gotta guess!" Harley chimed in, the bouncing bells on her hat huge and jingling, "Come on Red," Harley said grabbing a young Poison Ivy who looked upset, "Tell 'em they gotta guess!"

"Hey!" Flash said spotting a blushing Poison Ivy as she looked at the small Scarlet Speedster who was grinning, "It's Poison _Oak_!"

"Don't call me that!" cried Poison Ivy.

"Poison Oak! Poison Oak! _Poison OAK_!" Flash teased.

"Stop it!" Poison Ivy said burying her face in her hands.

"Poison Oak!"

"I said… _STOP_!" Poison Ivy threw her hands up in the air and roots came springing out of the ground and began to slam their way towards the Justice League.

"Way to go dorker," Hawkgirl said to a dumb-founded Flash.

"Scatter!" Superboy ordered. He began to fly when a giant root came slamming across his past. He stopped right in the middle of his flight as the root hit him into the ground.

Joker jumped up and down, "Ha!"

"Ow…" Superboy groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He shook his head to wear off the shock when he heard Wonder Girl cry out.

"Look out!" she shouted. She flew over as fast she could and grabbed him as a root slammed down, smashing the floor.

"Thanks…" Superboy said thanking the young Amazon Princess.

"Where to?" she asked, landing down in a spot the roots had not yet destroyed.

Superboy scanned the area. The gang of villains started to move towards them and he watched Hawkgirl fly over near him and Diana carrying Batman with Green Lantern sloppily flying, Flash telling him to go left or right and Catgirl running over.

The Boy of Steel noticed the tense look Wonder Girl gave Catgirl as she ran next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked coldly.

Catgirl hissed, "Coming with you guys."

"Why?" The Princess spat out.

"'Cause I'm not a villain and—" Diana thought she flashed a smile in Batman's direction as she stopped herself, "Well I'm not a good guy but now is a good time to start."

Wonder Girl looked like she was about to retort but Superboy cut her off, "Okay. Besides, we could use your help. Since Batman is out we could use you to help us get through Gotham."

Flash and Green Lantern came up. Flash was almost laughing, "Did you see GL trip?" he giggled.

"Hey! I need glasses!" Green Lantern told him angrily.

"Shut up Flash," Hawkgirl told him bitterly, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

Flash looked a bit taken back, "Jeez… who died and made you God?"

"Will you shut up!" Hawkgirl barked.

Flash turned to Green Lantern who was squinting, "You know… I think your girlfriend is too bossy."

"She's not my girlfriend! And Batman's is way more bossier than mine," Green Lantern said pointing to Diana.

"GET THEM!" Poison Ivy shouted as her roots came flying towards the young Justice League. The other villain came charging to the scene… children or not.

The Justice League looked at the roots and charging evil children wide-eyed, "All in favor of running… say I," said Flash.

"I!" the rest of the League said as they turned to run away from Poison Ivy's thundering roots that were sure to crush them if caught in the way.

"But I need my glasses!" Green Lantern told them.

Superboy grabbed him by the hands, "Hold on tight!" he told him as he began to fly.

As fast as the young Kryptonian could fly, he held onto Green Lantern tight hearing the Lantern say, "Any time ya wanna slow down is fine with me!"

Flash took off quickly and darted towards the exit with great speed. Hawkgirl flew as fast as her small wings would allow her to carry her weight and Batman's. She was starting to struggle. Her wings were very small… Wonder Girl took notice.

"I'll carry him…" Wonder Girl said grabbing Batman by the waist and putting him over her shoulder. Again, her butterfly feeling returned as she got a hold of the Dark Knight.

Hawkgirl sighed in relief, "Thanks…"

Wonder Girl smiled and looked straight a head as she tightened her grip on Batman.

**-The Other Side of Town-**

After a good work out of running (flying for some) and dodging villainous attacks, the League found an alley to hide out in. Catgirl agreed to check it out, since she knew Gotham the best.

Carefully she slinked around for a good five minutes.

"Any day now…" moaned the Fastest Boy alive.

Catgirl looked around, "All clear."

They all entered the alleyway looking around just to double check.. Catgirl was grinning and opened a abandoned building basement cellar door, "I found this… figured we could use it." She held it open for the League. Well most of the League. The door 'mysteriously' hit Wonder Girl on the back of the head as she went down.

After the League got all settled in Green Lantern began to make his glasses. Again, they became a rather dorky looking set which made Flash laugh.

"I didn't make those!" Green Lantern told his laughing friends. He quickly focused making a uniquely childish, cool set of glasses.

Flash grinned, "I sure hope not…" he snorted when he laughed.

"Ew!" Wonder Girl said giving Flash a look of disgust as she heard him snort, "That's _so _gross! Don't do that… it's really gross…"

"Oh come on Princess," Flash said snorting really loud up his nose.

Diana looked horrified when she heard a sniffling sound, meaning his nose was stuffy and occupied with something. Which meant he was, "EW! Don't do _THAT_! You're snorting up your _SNOT_!"

"I know…" Flash smiled proudly, "Isn't cool?"

"No…"

"Alright League," Superboy said getting the attention of the little League, "We need a plan!"

Green Lantern raised his hand, "Oh! I say we storm on up with a bunch of commandos and blast their heads—"

"That's stupid!" said Hawkgirl.

"You didn't even let me finish!" wined Green Lantern.

"Who cares…" Hawkgirl raised her mace, which hadn't shrunken in size like herself. She started to trip when she raised it up, "I say we give them some shock therapy."

"No way man," Green Lantern argued. He turned to Superboy excitedly, "Oh! I could make a lawn-mower and chew 'em all up!"

"NO WAY!" shouted Hawkgirl, "That's even dumber than my idea…" she said using her mace as a lean-to.

"Alright guys just—" Superboy started to say.

Flash began to chirp in his ideas, "I could spin like… really, really, _really_ fast and make a giant tornado and blow them all to kingdom come!"

"Along with everything else stupid," growled Hawkgirl.

"You know," started Flash, "I'm getting tired of you calling me names! Stop!"

Hawkgirl flew up right in Flash's face with both her fists raised, "Make me stop and I will!" she swung one fist in air.

Flash looked horrified, "Ummm… pass…"

"GUYS!" shouted Superboy, "Lets all be quiet and work on a plan together."

"I guess…" grumbled Flash.

Green Lantern grinned, "Well I say we work together to make my lawn mower idea work!"

"NO!" shouted Hawkgirl, Superboy and Flash.

**-In the Corner of the Abandoned Building-**

Wonder Girl sat holding her knees watching Batman intently. She was waiting for him to wake up. She wanted to talk to him. No… she didn't just want to… she needed to. She wanted to hear his voice, even if it did sound like a eight year old squeak… it would make her happy and give her that butterfly effect in her stomach she got whenever around him.

"Uhhh…"

Diana's ears perked up to the sound. It was Bruce all right. He was rubbing his head and let out a soft moan.

"Bruce!" Diana said excitedly bending down next to her partner, "You're okay!"

"Diana?" he said groggily trying to get up, "What happened? What's going—" he started to fall back to the ground and Diana caught him.

"It's okay," she told him, "I've got you."

Batman nodded and then squinted hard, "Oh no… this didn't just happened."

"What?"

"Tell me this didn't just happen!"

"What?"

"If you haven't noticed… you're a kid," he said stating the obvious now.

Wonder Girl helped him up, "I know, and so are you. Your Bat-a-rang… it must have did something weird to the Time-X-Regulator."

Batman leaned on Wonder Girl's arm for support. He needed it too. His mind began to race. They were children now. He was thinking hard now. If Grodd's time machine was using vortex technology to travel, Bruce was figuring the Bat-a-rang he threw had created and interference in the wave and changed it to an ageing process, or in the League's case, a de-ageing process thanks to the time wave pattern becoming interfered.

_Great_… Bruce thought, _Just great_…

He shivered at the thought. The last time this had happened, the child transformation had brought back all the feelings and emotions a child goes through. He could already see it in Diana. It wouldn't be too long before it got himself.

_Great_… _I **hate** this_…

The good thing was he'd retain all his memories and intelligence… for the most part. He was just going to have a childish outlook on everything now…

_This stinks_…

"Bruce?"

Batman pushed Diana off him, "Ewww…"

"What? I _don't_ have cooties!"

"I don't know that…" Batman said taking a step back from an angry Diana.

_Yea_… _those kid feelings are kicking in_… he told himself. The last bit of adult in him.

"I don't!" shouted Wonder Girl, "Honest!" she grinned a sly grin and put her hand in front of Bruce, "You can even check…"

"Whatever…"

"Hey Batboy!" said Flash zooming over, the rest of the League following him at a normal walking pace, "You're awake."

"Despite the fact that I've been turned into a kid… you are **NOT** to call me 'Batboy'," growled Batman.

"Oookay…" said a scared Flash, "I promise not to…" a sly grin painted on his face, "Batboy…"

"Shut up…" mumbled Batman.

Superboy rolled his eyes, "Guys, no fighting."

"So where exactly are we?" Batman questioned.

"Some… where… in… Gotham?" Superboy said answering not sure himself.

Batman rolled his eyes, "That was helpful…"

"Were at Grant Street," said Catgirl walking up to Batman who grinned, "The warehouse that we once played in… you, me… a moonlit stroll on the roof my love…"

"Whatever…" Batman said ignoring the fact as what Catgirl was hinting at. He clearly wasn't happy with this. With any of this. He could already see the childish emotions effecting everyone around him and even himself. This was doing no one any good. He turned to Clark, "We need a plan."

"I've been trying to do that!" Superboy moaned, "But Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Flash can't get along…"

Hawkgirl protested angrily, "Hey… if Zippo over there would just slow—"

"Slow isn't in my vocabulary!" Flash bellowed, "If Bird-for-Brains would just—"

"Don't even insult me like that or I'll beat you up so good you'll—"

"So scared…." Flash turned around and stuck his butt out in front of Hawkgirl. She stepped back, wide eyed at Wally's actions, "Go on Hawky! Hit me!"

"I'd rather not…" Hawkgirl said crossing her arms, "Loser…" escaped her lips as a whisper.

"Hey! I heard—"

"SHUT UP!" Batman screamed as loud as his eight-year-old lungs could manage. Glaring he looked at the League, "Your stupid arguing isn't going to help anyone! So if you two would just shut up and help us think of a plan… it'd be really helpful!"

Flash spoke up, "What if we don't stay quiet?" he asked in a sly childish way. And considering he was a child, it played over smoother than normal.

But to Batman, it was rockier than ever. He balled up his fists and looked Flash right in the eye and was going to use the same threat he used when he was younger when someone made fun of his best friend Tommy, "If you don't shut up right now I'll rip your tongue out and tie it around your neck and then I'll kick you so hard that it'll send you flying right into the wall and—"

"Okay! I think he got it!" Superboy said grabbing Batman by the shoulder and pulling him away from the wide-eyed, terrified Flash who was shaking with fear.

"Like you said," began Superboy to Batman, "Arguing gets us no where."

Jerking his arm free from Superboy's grip, Batman mumbled, "Whatever." His classic trade mark.

"Well, we need to do something," Wonder Girl brought up, "Remember, we're not the only one's who were turned into children… Harley and them have been turned into children too. And who knows what they could be doing."

"Then let's find out…" Batman said with a sly smirk as he began to exit their hide out.

**-Gotham Main Street, Halloween Eve-**

The plan was simple, as Batman had told. They were going to round up the villains and turn them into Commissioner Gordon explaining the situation. But first, they decided to go get Commissioner Gordon incase they needed help. They might still be the Justice League, but they were only eight year olds.

"Trick or treat!" cried some children dressed up and running down the sidewalks with candy.

Flash's stomach growled, "Can we please go trick or treating for like, five minutes!"

"No!" Batman told him, "We'd be wasting time!"

"But—"

"I said no," Bruce growled angrily.

Flash sighed as he continued to walk along Gotham. Personally, he thought the city was down right creepy on any regular night, but on Halloween it seemed particularly creepier than ever. Haunted pumpkin faces and laughing ghouls. A cop on every corner and a thug in every alley. Not your normal safe trick or treating neighbor hood.

"I promise I'll be fast!" Flash begged with a desperate attempt, "PLEASE!"

"NO!" hissed Batman in a threatening deadly tone, "And remember we agreed on no powers? We don't need the public knowing we've been turned into children."

Diana walked along the street next to Catgirl who was looking at Bruce in an affectionate way. _The wench_… she though bitterly. With a sly smirk gracing her lips, Wonder Girl placed a high-heeled boot in front of the night prowler.

"OUF—!" cried Catgirl as she fell flat on her face.

Superboy looked down and offered her a hand, pulling her up in no time. A irritated looked rippled across his face towards Diana.

"What?" Diana said trying to sound innocent.

Catgirl hissed and glared through her mask, "You'll pay…"

"Oh yea?" Diana said cockily.

"Yea!" screeched Catgirl.

"Yea right!"

"YOU WILL!"

"NOT UH!"

Batman rolled his eyes and let a grunt escape him. _Girls_… he thought, _They fight too much_.

Making their way along the block, Batman stopped, "There! The police station! We can go tell Commissioner Gordon!"

The children all looked up and started to race over. Green Lantern yanked Flash back, reminding him of the no powers rule, as they jogged up the steps and opened the big door free.

Diana took in the sight. The building was of all brick and has lit up windows with Halloween festive decorations and a bowl of candy with a small note reading, "Please take one." The building had a general dark appearance, just like anything in Gotham, but it also created a shiver own anyone's spine thinking that this building held some dangerous criminals inside. As frightening as it might be however, it was no Arkham Asylum though. But that building is for another time.

Being too short to reach the doorknocker, Batman pulled the heavy door open. The mini League all ran inside and came to a stop once they reached the front desk where Batman had stopped catching his breath, "Where's Police Commissioner Go—"

But unfortunately for Batman, and the League's luck, they were looking back at a donut-eating policeman, Harvey Bullock with a raised eyebrow and a donut crumb on his chin.

Catgirl let out a hiss of frustration and Batman wanted to slap his head out of pure emotional displeasure.

"Just great…" Batman said with a sigh as the large police man started to walk around the desk. Out of all the cops to be on duty, Harvey Bullock was the one.

**Author's Note**: Reviews make little Batman happy. So review!


End file.
